Scourge the Hedgehog vs The Mask
Skyblazero's Version Two powerful green characters who are cocky fight until the death!, Who can win? Introduction Sky: In fiction exist many characters who are extremely powerful.... Anti-Sky: And this 2 characters are also green and cocky! Jack: And this guys are Scourge the Hedgehog, the Evil Sonic of Moebius! Hunter: And The Mask, the Cartoony Big-Head Killer! Rock: And now it's time to show the intro! (Everyone is clapping and sceaming in enjoy) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight The Mask was walking into the street until he saw Scourge fighting Sonic and they was punching and kicking eachother until Scourge kicked Sonic into the stomach sending him flying until the ground. Suddenly, The Mask pointed his Gun at the green Hedgehog. The Mask: Stop right now villain, I'm The Mask and I stop villains like you! Scourge: Bring it on, Big Head! Both put into his combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight The Mask shoot Bullets at Scourge who dodges and was punching Scourge many times running, speedblizting him until Scourge runs in circles. Scourge: You're too slow! Scourge then decide do a Homming Attack slashing The Mask's head but he regenerates and use a Mallet and smacked Scourge into a wall. Scourge then decide do a Spin Dash slashing The Mask chest but he regenerates and use a Boxing Glove punching Scourge in everywhere hurting him. The Mask: SsssssMOKIN! Scourge growls and use The Chaos Control to teleports behind The Mask kicking his head making he end stunned and recovers and was about punch Scourge who dodged and punched The Mask until kicked him into the ground. Scourge: Hail to the king baby! The Mask gets up and Scourge was punching him many times slamming him into the ground punching him in the face many times until The Mask kicks Scourge in aside and The Mask starts to use a Mallet and whacks Scourge many times making he's bleeding until smacks Scourge into the ground. Scourge is humilliated in the ground growling and said. Scourge: ENOUGH NOBODY MESSES UP WITH THE KING! Scourge angrily gets up and starts to run at The Mask punching and kicking him many times until punches The Mask face and use a Anarchy Beryl and becomes into Super Scourge. Scourge: All hail the king baby! Scourge flies at The Mask punching and kicking him alot of times until started to grab Mask's neck punching him violently and kicking him into the ground. The Mask gets up and was trying to punch Scourge who is not affected by the punches. The Mask: WHA- Scourge punches him into a wall and said. Scourge: ENOUGH, NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU! Scourge suddenly becomes to normal and is weakened in the ground. The Mask suddenly use a Chainsaw and rips Scourge's chest in a half slash his Hands and his Head making he's Bleeding. The Mask then use a Nuclear Bomb that explodes killing Scourge making him ashes. K.O! The Mask: SssssssMOKIN! Results THIS WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS.... THE MASK!!! Final Point Sky: Looks like The Mask beat the Anti-Sonic! Anti-Sky: The Mask is stronger, unpredictable, smarter and durable. Jack: Also is smarter and has toonforce and arsenal. Rock: But Scourge has experience in combat and speed! Hunter: It seems The Mask dethroned Scourge! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner The Mask +Stronger -Slower +Smarter +Durable +Toonforce +Unpredictable -Combat Experienced +Arsenal Losser Scourge the Hedgehog +Combat experienced +Faster -Basically almost everything Minecraftfan300's Version Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Skyblazero Category:MinecraftFan300